1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dust pan for use with a vacuum which draws the dust that is collected in the dust pan.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although dust pans known to date have a variety of shapes, they all are designed as a shovel-shaped pan to receive and contain sweepings and dust that have been collected with a broom on a floor surface. The disposal of the collected dust in any one of these dust pans is effected manually in a garbage can or the like. person using one of the usual dust pans may unintentionally drop some of the collected dust on the floor surface while manually disposing of the collected dust, which is of course a serious inconvenient.
There is disclosed, in Canadian Patent 741,940 issued on Sep. 6, 1966, in the name of Francis C. Harrington et al., a cleaning nozzle for cleaning hot water radiators of the baseboard radiant heat type. Over a period of time, dust and lint enter the radiator housing through the convection openings and settle on the fins and water pipe. An object of this cleaning nozzle is to provide a radiator cleaning apparatus that is adapted for use in conjunction with conventional vacuum cleaners and which may be utilized in conjunction with the attachments provided with such cleaners. In operation, this cleaning nozzle must rest horizontally on the floor surface with a portion being inserted under the radiator. This cleaning nozzle cannot be used in conjunction with a vacuum and does not provide for a dust pan to be used with a broom on a floor surface.
It would be highly desirable that a dust pan be adapted to be used in conjunction with a vacuum and which would allow for the collected dust to be drawn up by the vacuum without dropping any of the collected dust on a floor.